Reverse Psychology
by Guardian Kamelot
Summary: Kiba uses reverse psychology to get what he wants. Too bad Tsume knows how to destroy his happiness.


**Author's Note : This is my first fic that I'm working on. This is most likely a simple oneshot. But since I like to drag things out, it might be extended... It's a small issue I have... **

**Disclaimer : All characters portrayed and not portrayed belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>A party… A party was greatly needed.<p>

A mahogany grand piano sat in the corner of the living room. On top of it was an iStereo.

The excitement was monumental. Kiba screamed like a rabid devil. He was hopping from one foot to the other, fist pumping, when Akamaru came down the stairs.

The dog watched him prance and cheer and fist pump happily. He was sorely confused...

"Thank you, Hana!" Kiba howled.

Akamaru couldn't explain what was going on as his master ran his hand slowly over the piano.

"What the damning hell is going on in here?"

Tsume, dressed in a dark green t-shirt, dark denim jacket, and light blue cargo jeans, looked at her asylum-ready son.

Kiba, in his dark red long black-and-red sleeve striped shirt and gray convertible pants, was still bouncing excitedly.

"Kiba!" she shouted.

Tsume was beyond pissed off. She's a nocturnal person on the weekends. It was noon, meaning he had greatly disturbed her sleep.

Her eyes told of the fury that hell wished it had. All she wanted to do right now was slam his head straight into that piano.

Still hyped, Kiba strutted away from the iStereo, remote in hand. With a "Ha-ha!" he spun and turned on the iStereo. Rock music filled the room.

Tsume was using every nerve in her body to not destroy her son. She rubbed her forehead as if she had a major hangover and clenched her fist. Akamaru heeled, feeling the rage.

"Mom, Hana bought me an iStereo and a piano! After I told her not to!" He squealed with happiness.

"That's…"she sighed, trying to keep her composure, "… great and all, but you can't play a piano."

"She'll teach me how to!" He turned down the iStereo.

'_Finally he turns it down.'_

"No, she won't. She expected you to know how to play it. Seriously, I'm betting she wants you to play something impressive to show she didn't waste her money..."

Kiba shook his head. "She will! I know her. And if she doesn't, there's always Shino. Or Shikamaru! They're like the smartest people in the universe!"

"Shino…" Such a familiar name.

"Isn't that the quiet guy who always says "FML" when you say something stupid?" she asked.

Kiba nodded. "I can pay him using the money I get from my missions. He hates my loudness though and he knows I complain… So how much do you think I can pay him?"

Tsume lounged on the couch. "When you get bored of the piano, I'll have the sledgehammer ready."

He gasped in shock. "No mommy, don't do it! Kiba loves this thingy!"

"Make a big, beautiful New Year or Christmas bonfire."

A vivid image of the piano on fire invaded her thoughts. The way the fire would just pop and crackle as her son cried over the destroyed piano. The fireworks going off in the background, making it all look emphatically stunning. It'd be picture perfect moment.

She wasn't ashamed to admit that she got thrills out of seeing her son angry or distressed over stupid things. It happens practically everyday. He finds a new obsession every month. Shoes, pants, hats, music, etc. The only one that stuck was his jacket fixation.

"No! You leave Sobe alone!" Kiba demanded.

Her eyes widened.

'_He didn't…'_

"You named it?" she questioned, irritation in her voice as she sat half-up.

"Mother, I love this… This…"

"Instrument?"

Kiba was suddenly kneeling before her. He was terrifyingly close to her face and he was crying. Actual tears were building up in his eyes.

Her son always did quickly get attached to things. Always exploring new things around his surroundings like a newborn.

"Don't kill the piano!" he shrieked.

Tsume winced. His shouting was seriously hurting her ears. The decibels and falsetto of his shrieking voice made her unable to hear for a bit.

Looking at the piteous "Sobe," Akamaru seemed to like it too. He sniffed it and poked it with his paw. Judging it as a place to go, he lifted his leg.

Kiba's eyes followed hers. "Akamaru wait! Bad puppy bad!"

She listened at the two best friends yelp back and forth at each other. Kiba's pleading barks mixed with Akamaru's angry (and possibly jealous) ones.

"Go Akamaru, woo!" she cheered, without enthusiasm. She grabbed a pillow on the couch and sat it behind her head.

"You're not helping!" Kiba screamed. "Make him stop!"

Tsume laughed loudly.

Kiba ran up to his room, whining like a disappointed kid. Akamaru stayed close to the piano, eyeing it with anger, shooting threats with his growl.

"Inanimate objects can't intimidate you," Tsume said.

Akamaru whined at her statement before gnawing on the large instrument.

She watched him as he nearly chewed through one of the legs. Almost immediately, Kiba came back down and shooed away Akamaru who growled at the piano in agitation.

"Bad puppy! Bad mommy for not stopping him!"

"Awh, that hurt, Kibbles, that really did," Tsume said sarcastically.

"Mom, stop it! You're being mean!"

"It's called Tough Love. It's rough but its necessary to your development into a grown adult."

"You're bringing puberty into this?" he nearly screamed.

She shrugged and crossed her arms.

Kiba jumped onto the couch, nearly trampling her legs. "This conversation is not over!"

Tsume moved her leg a bit, and as she hoped, Kiba slipped backwards, hit his head on the couch, then fell over, whining in pain.

"Go bother your friends about your problems. I still need my sleep."

"Fine I will! At least they'll care! Don't demolish Sobe while I'm gone!" He seethed in his pain.

"I won't…"

Akamaru growled at the piano. He clearly was jealous of how Kiba safe-guarded it.

"Take Akamaru with you before he annihilates it."

Still clutching the back of his head, he whistled to Akamaru, who followed him as he opened the door and left.

"Mothers nowadays…" he muttered.

Even from outside she heard him. "Sons nowadays…" Tsume said loud enough for him to hear.

Just another Inuzuka argument. Tsume was ready the moment her son decided to have his period.

Tsume opened her eyes to stare at the iStereo. It's a small little thing...

And he never said anything about it… A few hits of some vodka, destroy some flammable items, and the bonfire's going to happen after all!

* * *

><p>Pyromaniac Tsume is my favorite -awesome face-<p> 


End file.
